


Persona RWBY

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Persona 5, RWBY
Genre: Not Beta Read, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: The start to a Persona au for RWBY I've been working on.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby Rose/ Scarlet  
* Melee Weapon Scythe  
* Ranged Weapon Sniper riffle  
* Arcana The Fool  
*Persona Amatsu

Ruby was living a quiet life with her mother up until her mysterious accident causing her to move in with her estranged father and half-sister and transfer schools. She discovered the meta-verse on her 1st day at the new school and quickly adapted to the workings of the meta-verse. Her meta-verse outfit takes inspiration from assassins and video games.

Weiss Schnee/ Swan  
* Melee Weapon Rapier  
* Ranged Weapon Revolver  
* Arcana Empress  
* Persona Odette

  
Daughter of the president of the Schnee technology Corporation, she starts off as a spoiled judgmental girl. She studies dance with a private tutor. Until she sees the meta-verse and held twisted people could really be. Her meta-verse outfit seems reminiscent of a ballerina spellcaster.

Blake Belladonna/ Cat  
* Melee Weapon Katina  
* Ranged Weapon Pistol  
* Arcana The Hermit  
* Persona Medusa

An introverted shy bookworm foreigner student who never grew much attention before the Metta app was accidentally activated with her here nearby. Her meta-verse outfit is a cyberpunk rebel with holographic cat ears.

Yang Xiao Long/ Dragon  
* Melee Weapon Gauntlets  
* Ranged Weapon Shotgun  
* Arcana the Chariot  
* Persona Pele. 

Ruby's older half-sister shipping up to be promising figure and competitive martial arts. Until she lost her arm in an accident she keeps insisting that it was the gym teacher and nobody else seems to believe her. She starts off aggressive and better before coming to the meta-verse. Her meta-verse outfit resembles a dieselpunk biker and comes with a prosthetic.

Zwei/ Toon  
* Melee Weapon Mallet  
* Ranged Weapon Bow  
* Arcana The Star  
* Persona The big bad wolf

A mysterious creature that resembles a cartoon dog in the meta-verse looks like a normal corgi in the real world, however, anybody that heard him speak will hear him in the real world. He is able to use his abilities to summon a range of vehicles as well as escape places if need be, he also knows how to make useful tools for navigating palaces.

Jaune Arc/ Knight  
* Melee Weapon Sword  
* Ranged Weapon Assault Riffle  
* Arcana The Lovers  
* Persona Arthur

A clumsy awkward kid who lives with his lesbian older sister and her wife, with an almost hopeless crush on Weiss at the start. It usually takes him quite a long time to manifest his persona after coming to the meta-verse. His meta-verse outfit is reminiscent of an armored superhero.

Nora Valkyrie/ Storm  
* Melee Weapon Hammer  
* Ranged Weapon Grenade Launcher  
* Arcana Strength   
* Persona Brunhild

A homeless girl that tries to stay in school despite the difficulties of doing so in her current situation. The meta-verse gives her a chance to fix the system of water down. Her meta-verse outfit resembles a mythology themed superhero.

Pyrrha Nikos/ Angel  
* Melee Weapon Lance  
* Ranged Weapon Riffle  
* Arcana Priestess  
* Persona Boudica

One of the most revered students at school she's popular she's athletic she's intelligent she student council president and she's extremely lonely. She has the most simple and humble meta-verse outfit of anybody resembling a slice of life anime.

Lie Ren/ Mantis  
* Melee Weapon kama  
* Ranged Weapon SMG  
* Arcana Hierophant  
* Persona Susanoo

A forager student who is friends with Nora. His Meta-verse outfit resembles a masked rider.

Penny Polendina/ Rocket   
* Melee Weapon Energy blade  
* Ranged Weapon Laser  
* Arcana Magician  
* Persona Kaguya

Penny is a robot that escaped from a secret lab and lives among humans. Her metaverse outfit resembles an outfit from old school science fiction.

Oscar Pine/ Wizard  
* Arcana The Sun  
* Persona Merlian 

A hacker, that blames himself for the death of his parents and developed Agoraphobia because of it. After deserving that the team can steal hearts he convinces them to target himself. After traveling through his place he awakes to his own persona. 


	2. Antagonists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Place masters and other antagonists of the AU, yes I will be mostly shoving RWBY charters into the roles of the Persona 5 villans, sorry.

Hazel Ruinart

This muscle man won Olympic gold in a few events. After becoming a gym teacher he started treating the school like his Castle and the girls on the team like his harem.

Arthur Watts

Weiss's dance instructor, he takes all the credit for the talent of his students. He sees his home as a museum to his greatness.

Roman Torchwhick.


End file.
